Chrono Fantasy in Hogwarts
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: This is when I go to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. What occurs throughout the corridors and in my first yeat at Hogwarts? Will I assist Harry Potter on his adventure or stir up some trouble on my own an meet another Nemesis at Hogwarts.
1. The train ride to Hogwarts

Chrono Fantasy in Hogwarts School

Chapter 1

**_Chrono Fantasy is the nick name I go by so this fanfic will be about me in the world of Harry Potter as I go to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. This will be my first year here as I am sorted into a certain house and I take magical classes. Different events will happen and maybe I'll meet Harry Potter and some of his friends while I'm in Hogwarts._**

Chrono Fantasy: I can't…can't believe I got this letter! They want me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?! This should be awesome. I'll have to do some shopping before I go their in about a month. A month is a bit of a long wait to go there, but it's worth the wait. 

Chrono Fantasy's Mother: Chris? What's that letter for?

Chrono Fantasy: I'm going to a school at Hogwarts! I'll need to be taken to Diagon Alley so I can get all my supplies. Can you please take me there? Please! Please!

Chrono Fantasy's Mother: Wow! You're going to become a Wizard! Alright, I'll take you there tomorrow.

*Chrono Fantasy spends the rest of the day, daydreaming of himself becoming a wizard and plans out and prepares for everything he'll need for the school. Then the next day goes by while Chrono Fantasy's mom takes him to Diagon Alley.*

Chrono Fantasy: These shops are amazing. Mom? I'm going to go look around a bit and get the stuff I need. Do you mind getting my books for me. *hands his mother the list of school books.*

Chrono Fantasy's Mother: Yes, as long as you come meet me back here in a few hours. I want to look around a bit as well. Here's $200. You better make sure you exchange this money to wizarding gold. I'm sure that this money will give you 100 Galleons, 50 Sickles, and 50 Knuts. Go to Gringotts Bank 

*Chrono Fantasy went to the bank to quickly exchange his money, then he headed to Olliver's wands to get himself a new wand. As he entered he saw an old man stacking boxes of wands on shelves. Chrono Fantasy looked around at the various different wands.*

Ollivander: Hello young lad. I see you are here to purchase a wand. Here at Ollivander's Wands there are many wands that are awaiting to be grasped and used by you. Try them out while you let the rightful wand choose you to unleash its powers.

Chrono Fantasy: Awesome! Having a wand would be really neat! I'm liking this more and more….but I already have my staff. I don't really need a wand….

Ollivander: Hmm? A staff? At your age? What kind of wizard are you and where did you get a staff from?

Chrono Fantasy: *takes out his staff* This is my staff here. It allows me to use the powers of time. I usually may travel to different time periods and other places with this staff as well. Worlds of Fantasy. A lot of the powers within this Staff absorbed itself into me, but I still need it to fight and keep my powers regenerated and powerful.

Ollivander: Wow! That's extraordinary! You should present yourself to the Ministry of Magic. They will be fascinated by this….

Chrono Fantasy: Shhh…. No! Don't tell anyone this. I don't want it to be known publicly or else it will oppose against my powers and I may lose them. I'll purchase a wand and act as a novice wizard with only minor magic abilities. 

Ollivander: Very well. Here, try this wand.

*Instantly, the first wand that was handed to Chrono Fantasy let out a great blast of green once it reached his hands and Chrono Fantasy had only slightly moved it around.*

Ollivander: Great! This wand suits you. The Mahogany Wood 10 inches. 

*Chrono Fantasy purchased the wand, and left Ollivander's wands. After this he went to buy everything else he needed. He got himself an owl, his cauldrons and robes, his Dragon Hides Gloves, and lastly he bought himself some parchments and quills and any other school equipment he would need for school. After this he met up with his mother as they went back home, waiting for the month to pass by so that he could finally leave for Hogwarts. Finally the month went by as they were heading and reached the train station of station 9 ¾ . *

Chrono Fantasy: Wow! This train is amazing. 

Pretty girl: Oops, sorry. Excuse me. 

Chrono Fantasy: Hi. Do you need some help with that? 

Pretty girl: Thank you very much. Do you mind if I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is packed.

Chrono Fantasy: No problem at all. My name is Chrono Fantasy.

Cho Chang: Great to meet you Chrono Fantasy, I'm Cho Chang. Is this your first year? I don't remember seeing you before.

Chrono Fantasy: Yes, it is my first year. 

Cho Chang: That's great. This is my second year. I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts.

Chrono Fantasy: I bet I will. 

*Cho Chang and Chrono Fantasy talked the whole train ride to Hogwarts. While on the train, Chrono Fantasy met some new friends. He met Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and others as well. They finally reached Hogwarts and as Cho Chang waved Chrono Fantasy her good byes as the first years were brought to the Castle by boats. Reaching the castle and going into the Great Hall where a sorting ritual were awaiting them. Everyone was being sorted and finally it reached Chrono Fantasy's turn*

Sorting Hat: (So I see that you have great powers within you. You show intelligence…but this power, it's just incredible. You may make a great fit to any house in this school. Which shall I put you in?)

Chrono Fantasy: (Well….)

**_Hmm… which house should I decide to be part of? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Slytherin? To be honest I am not sure. I'll think about this for a few moments more until it gets to chapter 2. So come back for my decision._**


	2. Choosing a house to be sorted to

Chrono Fantasy in Hogwarts School

Chapter 2

_**I'm making the decision now of which house I should go to. Gryffindor was where Harry, Ron, and Hermione went. I wonder which House Cho Chang is in. Maybe I should ask the hat if it remembers which house she's in. Oh, I think I see her!**_

_****_

Sorting Hat: (Hurry! Quick! Have you made your decision?)

Chrono Fantasy: (Yes. There is a House I know that I want to be in...)

Sorting Hat: (Ha, Ha, HA...I can read your mind that there's a girl involved with the reason you're choosing that house, but do you really have to be interested in girls at the young age you are at? Think about your future and which house will benefit your future, even though they all may help you along the way.)

Chrono Fantasy: (Sorry wise hat, but I choose to be put in Ravenclaw!)

Sorting Hat: (That's The Wise Sorting Hat to you. Well if you think you should be there, then I guess it should be done.) Ravenclaw!!

Chrono Fantasy took off the sorting hat while the eyes of the hat winked back at him. He then walked over to the Ravenclaw table to get a cheering welcome and a big hug from Cho for being at their house.

Cho Chang: I never seen the Sorting Hat take so long to choose a house for a student. Were you two having a good conversation inside your head or something?

Student Close by: Ha! That's a funny one Cho, long conversation inside head with a hat on your cap.

Cho Chang: Right...If you think so! Look! Dumbledore is about to speak. We should listen to him.

Dumbledore: Welcome all, to another school year at Hogwarts! I hope you all had a fine Summer Holidays and are ready to attend daily classes filled with Magical learning and events. This year, I since will be special, for I get the sense that among us, their is a special student with fantastic skills, that could even possibly match...or surpass mine.

The room filled with complete shocked silence.

Chrono Fantasy: (Me? Could he be talking about me? No, that's impossible..Just because I have the power of Time and to control time...but no one else here can probably do that, not even Dumbledore? Wow! This could become a great year...maybe)

Cho Chang: Chrono Fantasy? What's wrong? You're staring off somewhere into blankness. Dumbledore is done speaking now, and there's food on the table. Aren't you going to eat?

Chrono Fantasy: Huh? Oh, sorry Cho. I just got into some deep thought over something, it's quite strange too.

Cho Chang: Whatever it is, you can tell me back at the dormitories, right? You will tell me, won't you?

Chrono Fantasy: Yeah...Yes, of course!

Cho Chang: Good! I'm glad! Here, let me help you put some food on your plate. Forget any of your worries and enjoy the feast. At least if not for yourself, but for me.

Chrono Fantasy: Sorry Cho, I'm enjoying myself, don't worry. This school is great, everything in it is great. This is going to be quite an interesting year.

Cho stared at Chrono Fantasy and gave him a smile

_**Yes..An interesting year indeed. I wonder if I should look for Dumbledore later on. See if he senses anything within me. I wonder if he'd tell me anything if he knows something. Of course I should've expected something like this, but for some reason, I have a bad, bad feeling about something awful happening. Will I remain thinking this way over on to Chapter 3?**_


End file.
